prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Influence
The Addiction (formerly known as Bad Influence) is a professional wrestling tag team who is currently wrestling for Ring Of Honor (ROH), competed in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, consisting of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian. The team was also a part of the Extraordinary Gentleman's Organization' (EGO)', having been joined by Bobby Roode in August 2013. History Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011-2014) Formation (2011) Christopher Daniels and Kazarian were first united in TNA as members of the stable Fortune in 2011. Kazarian had been one of the first two founding members of Fortune alongside A.J. Styles from the group's formation in 2010, while Daniels would make his second return to TNA to join Fortune in their feud against Immortal after Styles was injured heading into the 2011 Lockdown pay-per-view. After Lockdown went by with Fortune defeating Immortal in the Lethal Lockdown main event, and he and Kazarian, who was X-Division Champion at the time and would lose it about a month later, would continue on in that capacity for the next few months. This would lead up to Destination X on July 10, TNA's first ever all X Division pay-per-view, where Kazarian would defeat Samoa Joe while Daniels would face Styles in the main event, with Styles emerging victorious. For weeks after this, Daniels would begin talking to Styles on an unknown matter for a number of weeks, heading into Hardcore Justice, where A.J., Daniels, and Kazarian would defeat three members of Immortal in a tag match. Soon after this, it was revealed that Daniels wanted a rematch of their Destination X encounter, which Styles finally granted on the September 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, where Daniels managed to pick up the win. After the match, however, Daniels refused to shake hands with Styles. On the September 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels refused to return the favor and give Styles a rematch, which eventually led to a brawl between the two. When the two were finally separated from each other by Kazarian, Daniels kicked Styles in the groin, completing his heel turn and leaving Fortune. Two weeks later it was announced that, at Daniels' request, he and Styles would face each other at Bound for Glory in an "I Quit" match. On October 16 at Bound for Glory, Daniels submitted in the "I Quit" match after being threatened with a screwdriver, but continued the feud by attacking Styles after the match. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels entered a feud with Rob Van Dam after hitting him with a toolbox during a match between the two and thus losing via disqualification. This feud would involve Van Dam stopping Daniels from using a screwdriver in a match against Styles on the November 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, as well as two straight pay-per-view losses to Van Dam on November 13 at Turning Point and on December 11 at Final Resolution. Feud with A.J. Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2012–2013) Daniels then returned to his rivalry with A.J. Styles, managing to convince Kazarian to turn on him on the January 5, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, effectively putting the nail in the coffin of the now defunct Fortune. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels defeated Styles in a singles match with help from Kazarian, who was now showing signs that Daniels was holding something over his head and had forced him to turn on Styles against his will. On March 18 at Victory Road, Daniels and Kazarian were defeated in a tag team match by Styles and Mr. Anderson. The rivalry continued on April 15 at Lockdown, where the two duos were on opposing teams in the annual Lethal Lockdown match. Styles' and Anderson's team, led by Garett Bischoff, ended up defeating Daniels' and Kazarian's team, led by Eric Bischoff. During Styles' absence from Impact Wrestling, Daniels and Kazarian set their sights on the TNA World Tag Team Championship, attacking champions Magnus and Samoa Joe on the April 26 episode. On the May 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kazarian revealed that he originally aligned himself with Daniels to keep him from revealing Styles' secret, but changed his mind after learning what the secret was. Daniels then revealed the secret, a series of photographs insinuating a relationship between Styles and TNA president Dixie Carter. Three days later at Sacrifice, Daniels and Kazarian defeated Magnus and Samoa Joe to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship for the first time. Later in the event, Daniels and Kazarian cost A.J. Styles his match with Kurt Angle, who afterwards turned on the two, saving Styles from a beatdown. On May 31, Daniels main evented a live episode of Impact Wrestling, losing to A.J. Styles in a singles grudge match. After the match, Daniels and Kazarian attacked both Styles and Angle, who attempted to make the save, before rolling an audio of a phone conversation to prove an affair between Styles and Carter. The tape was abruptly cut short by Carter ending the show. On June 10 at Slammiversary, Daniels and Kazarian lost the TNA World Tag Team Championship to Styles and Angle. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels entered the 2012 Bound for Glory Series, taking part in the opening gauntlet match, from which he eliminated both Styles and Angle, before being eliminated himself by James Storm. On the June 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Styles and Carter proved that Daniels and Kazarian had been lying about their relationship by producing a pregnant woman named Claire Lynch, whom they had been helping overcome her addictions. The following week, Kazarian teased dissension with Daniels, claiming that he had been lied to. However, in the main event of the evening, Kazarian revealed that he was still on Daniels' side, when the two defeated Styles and Angle, after Kazarian hit Styles with a steel chair, to regain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Following the win, Daniels admitted that Styles and Carter had told the truth about Claire, but claimed that they had left out the part about Styles being the father of her unborn baby. On July 8 at Destination X, Daniels was defeated by Styles in a Last Man Standing match. On the August 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels and Kazarian, billing themselves as "The World Tag Team Champions of the World", made their first televised defense of the TNA World Tag Team Championship, defeating Devon and Garett Bischoff. Daniels' participation in the 2012 Bound for Glory Series ended on the following episode of Impact Wrestling with a loss against A.J. Styles, leaving him outside a spot in the semifinals. As a result of the win, Styles also earned a paternity test, which revealed that Claire was not pregnant at all. The storyline ended with Claire, through her attorney, revealing Daniels' and Kazarian's plot to blackmail Styles with her fake pregnancy. On September 6 as part of the first "Championship Thursday", Daniels and Kazarian successfully defended the TNA World Tag Team Championship against Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Hernandez. Three days later at No Surrender, Daniels and Kazarian made another successful title defense against previous champions, A.J. Styles and Kurt Angle. On October 14 at Bound for Glory, Daniels and Kazarian lost the TNA World Tag Team Championship to Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Hernandez in a three-way match, which also included A.J. Styles and Kurt Angle. Daniels and Kazarian received their rematch on November 11 at Turning Point, but were again defeated by Guerrero and Hernandez. On December 9 at Final Resolution, Daniels defeated A.J. Styles in what was billed as their "final match", after hitting Styles with his own Styles Clash finisher. Bad Influence and EGO (2013) Daniels and Kazarian then dubbed their tag team Bad Influence and began a rivalry with James Storm after he defeated Kazarian at Final Resolution, and again on the January 3, 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling. On January 13 at Genesis, Daniels defeated Storm in a number one contenders match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Daniels received his title shot on the January 24 episode of Impact Wrestling, but was defeated by defending champion Jeff Hardy. On March 10 at Lockdown, Bad Influence unsuccessfully challenged Austin Aries and Bobby Roode for the TNA World Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, also involving Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Hernandez. In April, Daniels and Kazarian began teasing a Fortune reunion to battle the Aces & Eights stable, however, this plan was foiled by A.J. Styles and Bobby Roode both turning down offers to join them. Bad Influence faced Austin Aries and Bobby Roode in a number one contenders match on the May 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, however, the match ended in a no contest after special guest referee James Storm superkicked Daniels and Aries and walked out on the match. On June 2 at Slammiversary XI, Bad Influence failed to capture the TNA World Tag Team Championship from Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Hernandez in an fatal four-way elimination match, which also included Austin Aries and Bobby Roode and was won by Gunner and James Storm. On the June 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels and Kazarian defeated Gunner and Storm in a non-title match to qualify for the 2013 Bound for Glory Series. While Daniels started off the series with seven points with pinfall victory over Hernandez, Kazarian would go on to lose all of his beginning matches. On the July 11 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kazarian and Bobby Roode defeated Daniels and Austin Aries in a tag team match, with Kazarian pinning his Bad Influence partner for the win, to qualify for the BFG series gauntlet match later in the evening. During the match, however, Kazarian was the first man eliminated by A.J. Styles. On the August 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels and Kazarian faced off in a BFG series match, but despite teasing tension earlier in the night, got themselves intentionally counted out to each gain two points in the tournament. Afterwards, Daniels and Kazarian allied themselves with Bobby Roode to form a new force, intended for one of the three to win the Bound for Glory series. With each other's help, both Kazarian and Roode picked up twenty points each in the BFG series on August 15 at ''Impact Wrestling: Hardcore Justice'', with Kazarian winning a four-way ladder match and Roode winning a four-way tables match. The following week, the trio labelled themselves the Extraordinary Gentlemen's Organization (EGO) and Roode and Kazarian went on to defeat TNA World Tag Team Champions Gunner and James Storm in a non-title match. EGO would also try to recruit Roode's former tag team partner Austin Aries but Aries answered their offer by attacking Daniels and costing him his BFG series match. At TNA No Surrender 2013, Roode was defeated by Magnus & later, EGO interfered and attcked both Styles & Magnus in the finals. at the next edition, EGO defeated Mafia. Now, the trio team up very rarely because Kazarian and Daniels are in a different storyline with Eric Young and Abyss while Bobby Roode is in the TNA World Title Tournament. At TNA Turning Point, Bobby Roode defeated longtime rival James Storm in a Florida Death Match to advance in TNA World Title Tournament while Kaz & Daniels insulted Abyss's brother Joseph Park. Feud with Joseph Park and departure (2013–2014) At Bound for Glory, Bad Influence were defeated by Eric Young and Joseph Park in a Gauntlet match. After being eliminated, both attacked Park and made him bleed. The same night, Abyss appeared and attacked Bad Influence. Over the following weeks, Bad Influence mocked Park and tried to reveal his true identity. On December 5, 2013, Bad Influence revealed Park's Law Firm was closed 13 years ago. On December 12, 2013, Bad Influence were defeated by Park and Eric Young when Young made Park bleed. On December 26, 2013, Bad Influence were defeated again by Park in a Monster's Ball match. On March 2, 2014, Bad Influence were part of a group of TNA wrestlers that took part in Wrestle-1's Kaisen: Outbreak event in Tokyo, Japan, defeating Junior Stars (Koji Kanemoto and Minoru Tanaka) in a tag team match. On March 9, 2014 at TNA Lockdown, Bad Influence along with Chris Sabin were defeated by Wrestle-1's The Great Muta, Sanada, and Yasu in a six-man interpromotional tag team steel cage match. On April 12, 2014, at TNA One Night Only's X-Travaganza 2 event Bad Influence were defeated by The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) in the EC3 Invitational Ladder match where the winners received $25,000. This was Daniels' last TNA appearance, as he announced his departure from TNA on April 23. Kazarian also left TNA following May 10. Ring of Honor (2014-present) On May 18, 2014, it was announced that Bad Influence would be ready to debut in Ring of Honor. On June 22, 2014, at Best in the World Daniels and Kazarian unsuccessfully challenged ReDRagon (Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish) for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. On July 18, Daniels and Kazarian returned to ROH defeating Adam Cole and Jay Lethal. On July 19, Daniels and Kazarian defeated War Machine (ROH) (Hanson and Raymond Rowe), The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) and The Decade (Roderick Strong & Jimmy Jacobs) in a four-way tag team match to become number one contenders for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. At Field of Honor, they received a ROH Tag Team title shot, but they cound't defeat ReDRagon after interference from The Decade. Daniels and Kazarian started a feud with The Decade, on September 6, 2014, presented as The Addiction, Daniels and Kazarian defeated Strong and Jacobs. On November 23, 2014, The Addiction were defeated by ReDRagon in the 2014 Tag Wars Tournament finals match which also included ACH & Matt Sydal and The Briscoes. On March 1, 2015, at ROH 13th Anniversary Show, The Addiction as well as Karl Anderson were defeated by The Kingdom (Michael Bennett and Matt Taven) in a three-way tag team match. On April 4, 2015, The Addiction defeated reDRagon to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship. Also, they were revealed along with Chris Sabin as members of KRD. Independent circuit (2014-present) On April 5, 2014, Kazarian and Daniels returned to the independent circuit at Dragon Gate USA's Mercury Rising in a Dark Main Event defeating the Open the United Gate Champions The Bravado Brothers. The same day they defeated OI4K at the CZW WrestleCon event. Bad Influence are scheduled to face Team 3D on June 7, 2014 at House of Hardcore 5 and The Young Bucks on June 14, 2014 at HOH 6. On June 14, 2014, at HOH 6, Bad Influence was defeated by The Young Bucks. On August 29, Daniels and Kazarian unsuccessfully challenged World's Cutest Tag Team (Candice LeRae and Joey Ryan) for the PWG World Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, which also included the Inner City Machine Guns (Rich Swann and Ricochet). In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **''Bad Elimination'' (Lariat (Daniels) / Chop block (Kazarian) combo) **CelebrityRehab (Release belly-to-back suplex (Kazarian) into a double knee facebreaker (Daniels)) *'Double-team signature moves' **Slingshot elbow (Daniels) following by a Slingshot leg drop (Kazarian) *'Nicknames' **'"The (self-proclaimed) New Face of Impact Wrestling"' – Daniels **'"The Physical Fascination"' - Kazarian **'"The It Factor of Professional Wrestling"' - Roode **"The World Tag Team Champions of the World" - When holding the TNA World Tag Team Championship. *'Entrance themes' **"Wings of a Fallen Angel" ('11 Remix) by Dale Oliver **"Devious" by Dale Oliver **"Bad Influence" by Dale Oliver ** "Your Sexy Beast" by Kushinator Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked Daniels #'45' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 ** PWI ranked Kazarian #'56' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Daniels and Kazarian **TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2013) – Daniels and Kazarian with James Storm, Kenny King and Mickie James *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Tag Team of the Year (2012) – Daniels and Kazarian External links *FallenAngelChristopherDaniels.com (Official Website) * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2012 debuts Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni